The Beggar and the Monkey
by Perseus12
Summary: One shot story. Daenerys was fascinated of any kinds of animals while Viserys didn't like any of them as he meets Henry the Orangutan which the ape didn't like his attitude. Which one them will win? Let's find out? Elements from The Animal 2001 comedy movie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or A song of Ice and Fire.

**Author's Note:** Reference of "The Animal" 2001 comedy movie where Marvin Mange wrestling Henry the Orangutan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Free City of Pentos, Essos**

**Rianna's Menagerie**

Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen making conversation with the female owner name Rianna of the pet shop while on back Viserys "Beggar King" Targaryen was standing alongside Henry the Orangutan from Leng as the ape sticking his tongue out to Viserys meaning 'I don't like you'. Viserys sneers the orangutan as Henry whacks him in the head which annoys the silver-head brother of Daenerys then the ape did something very hilarious as he blew a raspberry to him. "THBPBPTHPT!"

Viserys didn't like the ape do to him as he also blew a raspberry back. "THBPBPTHPT!"

"THBPBPTHPT!" Henry blew again to Viserys.

"THBPBPTHPT!" Viserys blew back to the orangutan.

"THBPBPTHPT!" Henry blew again to Viserys with spit on his face.

The Beggar King wipes the saliva on his face from the blasted ape as he blew back. "THBPBPTHPT!" As they look to the conversation of Dany and the owner Rianna. "Dany!" Viserys tried to call her sister, but Henry whacks him like before which Henry didn't like the arrogance and cruelty of Viserys.

"You want food?" Dany tried feed a sun seed to the blue Parakeet bird that was perch on Dany's shoulder which she didn't mind as Rianna explain to her about the birds. "They have the intelligence of a 5-year-old child."

"Oh, please." Viserys sneers as Henry whacks him in the head again which hurts him more.

"People think parrots just mimic, but they have thought of their own." Henry whacks him as Viserys finally snapped as he lunge to the orangutan. Thus the beginning of battle between Henry the Orangutan and so-called King of the Seven Kingdoms Viserys Targaryen as they strangle each other with the animals as the audience watching them.

"Some have a vocabulary of up to 200 words. Cosmo has about 150 words." Rianna continue her explanation to Dany as she stroke the Parakeet's blue feathers. Henry wraps Viserys neck as silver beggar prince tried to call Dany for aid, but the orangutan bit his chin first. "Dany, he-"

"I get along better with animals than people. Animals are simple, honest. Know what I mean?" Viserys was under of the orangutan while Henry is on the top as he keeps smashing the Beggar King's head on the wooden floor many times. He tried to tap his hand as his other hand reach on Henry nipple then he began purple nurple and Henry scream outloud as the animals around them keep watching the duo's fight.

"I guess, I like people better. With animals, I feel like I'm one of them." Rianna talks with Dany as she listens while on the back Henry rang around Viserys head as he gave a noogie to his head and he screams too as he struggle to get off. "Easy boy." Rianna strokes the bird's feather while Viserys punch the orangutan's face as a payback, but he got punched back too.

"Do you ever feel that way?" Rianna asks Dany as she nodded back while on the back Henry strangle Viserys' neck as he's choking. "It's crazy." Rianna said as Dany said. "Crazy indeed." Henry is at the entrance of the door as he holds the defeated Viserys' back collar and pants then he throw him out of the shop, where Pentosi people just minding their own business as they keep their activities. Henry claps in dust as he return his place like it never happen and both ladies look seeing only Henry.

"Where's Viserys?" Dany asks gently to the orangutan as Henry shrugs his shoulders pretended he didn't know, but Rianna is not a fool as she knows what Henry did to Viserys.

"Would you like to know my other animals, Dany?" She asks the silver dragon princess as she replies back. "I would love to." She goes first as Rianna gave Henry a thumbs up meaning 'Good job' as he smiles to her and she follows Dany. As for Viserys, well, he's unconscious lying and kissing on the floor street of Pentos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The End**


End file.
